La Vie Bohemesort of
by Strawberry-Chappy Forever
Summary: I got REALLY bored. So I used my characters from next generation plus a few more and did La Vie Boheme. written at 3 am. please no flames.


**Okay, so this is using my bleach next generation characters. I'm adding three more to make seven, and will actually be bringing them in soon in the story, so here's a quick description:**

**Koichi Urahara: Son of Yoruichi and Kisuke. Has been at Soul Reaper Academy and gets assigned to Karakura Town. Blonde hair, yellow eyes, light tan skin, personality a lot like Yoruichi**

**Sakouchi Hirako: Son of Shinji and Hiyori. Blonde, spiked hair, ear-pierced, personality a mix of both parents, brown eyes. Visored **

**Ayako Hitsuguya: Daughter of Momo and Toshiro. Short. Green eyes, white hair, Toshiro's personality. Soul Reaper academy. Classmates with Koichi. **

The twins followed their friends into the cafeteria, laughing at a joke they wouldn't remember five minutes later, but one of the class representatives stopped the seven of them at the door.

"_Oh, please no, not today, guys, can't you go? Not today, can't have a scene—!"_

"What?" Kaien shouted.

"_Please, no—Oh, hey, Ichimaru_!" Daisuke pushed his way past and into the cafeteria, pulling Masaki along behind him. "_I said, no! Important people in there_!"

"What am I, just a blur?" Daisuke asked as the others followed, the representative trying hard to keep them out.

"_Every time you guys are here, something will destroy the room_!"

"_We don't do anything_!"

"_Come on, I said no_!"

"Whatever!" Masaki scoffed. They caught sight of the people at a table on the far side of the room and Daisuke grinned.

"_The chairman and his rich son, whaddya know_?"

"_Oh no_," the class representative entered the room.

"Let's sit there!" Evee shouted, pointing at a table next to the chairman.

"_The enemy of the entire school_," Koichi said, leaning on the table, turned towards the chairman's son. "_And Daddy too, oh how cool_."

"_What brings you two here today_?" Masaki asked. The representative gave up and took his lunch outside, hiding his face in shame. The son, Yoshiro, answered, trying to keep his face calm.

"_It's your little group, actually. We're trying to decide what to do with the seven of you_."

"_What did we do_?" Kaien asked.

"_You've missed a lot of school. If it weren't for your grades, we'd just expel you now_."

"Well, maybe we've got some family problems," Evee cut in.

"Talk to the councilor," Yoshiro responded.

"And they'll help us how?" Koichi muttered.

Yoshiro sighed. "They'll talk to your parents, if you must know."

The seven of them waited for the rest of the answer. "And?"

"Work things out between you," he snapped. These kids were really a little insufferable sometimes. Why did he work with them again?

"Good luck with that."

Yoshiro just sighed again. "_Evee, I'm surprised_." Evee gave a little start at the sound of her name. "_A bright and charming girl like you, hangs out with these delinquents_," he put extra emphasis on the word delinquents and Masaki scoffed again. "_Who have less than perfect attendance. They make fun, yet I am the one, attempting to do some good. Or do you really want a school where you get off for missing three months? You act like you're in Bohemia, but Bohemia's a fallacy in your heads! This is Karakura. Bohemia is dead."_

The seven of them had moved around their table and Daisuke took on a very serious expression, slamming his hands down on the table.

"_Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes."_

Kaien, Koichi and Sakouchi stood up on their chairs and joined hands with their heads bowed, chanting in deep voices, "_Dies Irae, Dies Illa…"_

Daisuke continued. "_Here she lies—!"_ he crossed his arms in an x over his chest and lay down on the table. The girls pretended to cry over him (well, except Ayako who was trying to remember why she was friends with a bunch of immature idiots) "—_no one knew her worth! The late, great daughter of Mother Earth. On this day, when we celebrate the birth…"_ He stood up again and pretended to cradle a baby. _"…in that little town of Bethlehem, we raise our glass_," someone handed him a milk carton and he held it up in the air, "_you bet your ass, to La Vie Boheme."_

A few more people had added on to their table and they all chanted, "_La vie boheme_!" as he went on.

"_To days of inspiration, playing hooky, making somethin' outta nothin'! The need to express to communitcate, to going against the grain, going insane, goin' mad. To loving tension, no pension, to more than one dimension, to starving for attention, hating convention, hating pretention, not to mention of course," he made a frame with his fore-fingers and thumbs and focused it on Yoshiro's father, "hating dear old Mom and Dad! To riding your bike mid-day past the three-piece suits! To fruits, to no absolutes, to Absolut, to choice, to the village voice! To any passing fad_!" he did the wave and a few of them laughed. "_To being an us for once_," He grabbed Masaki's hand and pulled her up on to the table with him and she joined him, "_instead of a them_!"

"_La vie boheme_!" they all chorused. "_La vie boheme_!"

Kaien got up on the table and put his arm around Masaki. The chairman cleared his throat and Kaien looked at him.

"Hey Mister, she's my sister!" she laughed and pushed him away. Evee got up on the table as Kaien and Daisuke got down. She and Masaki started to sort of dance on the table.

"_To running through trees in the forest or the beach! To yoga to yogurt to rice and beans and cheese! To leather, to latex, to curry vindaloo! To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou!"_

Sakouchi pulled Ayako to her feet and spun her around. "_Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion! Creation, vacation—!"_

Koichi jumped onto his chair with a sheepish smile and said, "Mucho masturbation."

Evee pushed him back down. "_Compassion, to fashion, to passion—when it's new_!"

"_To Sontag_!" Kaien shouted.

"_To Sondheim_!" Masaki echoed. Koichi and Sakouchi put their arms around each other.

"_To anything taboo_!"

Kaien and Koichi got up and mimed playing a guitar. "_Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham, and Cage_!"

Koichi pointed at Kaien. "Lenny Bruce!"

Kaien waved a hand at Koichi. "Langston Hughes!"

"To the stage!" Evee shouted, throwing a fist in the air.

"To Uta!"

"To Budda!"

"_Pablo Neruda too!"_

Sakouchi finally convinced Ayako to join them and the two of them marched down the table. "_Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow to blow off Aunty Em!"_

The group flipped the men off, Daisuke winking at Yoshiro. "_La vie boheme!"_

Kaien grabbed Masaki again and dipped her at an angle that looked like they were kissing.

"Your sister?" the chairman said skeptically. Kaien and Masaki winked simultaneously.

"We're close."

Sakouchi and Koichi hugged each other again. "Brothers!"

They all started dancing on and around the table, rotating so that they could all seem to make a point to the chairman and Yoshiro.

"_Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo-sapiens, carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee-Wee Herman! German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein, Antonioni, Burtolucci, Kurosawa, Carmina Burana! To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy! Vaclav Havel! The sex-pistols! 8-B.C.! To no shame, never playin' the fame game!"_

Daisuke threw his fist in the air. "To marijuana!"

"_To sodomy, it's between God and me. To S&M_!"

Yoshiro made to get up, but his father told him to stay.

"_La vie boheme_!"

They got back in their seats except for Daisuke who stayed on the table. "In honor of the death of Bohemia," he announced. "An impromptu salon will commence immediately following lunch. Masaki Kurosaki, a very short-tempered girl, will show off what she's learned from her kendo club, to the sounds of her brother attempting to beat-box!" Masaki stuck out her tongue, but stood up and bowed as Daisuke gestured to her with a flourish. Kaien replaced Daisuke on the table.

"And Daisuke Ichimaru will ask my sister out for the four billionth time, and we'll all watch as she rejects him yet again!" Kaien grinned and Daisuke flipped him the bird, Masaki laughing her head off beside him. Sakouchi took Kaien's place and pulled Ayako to her feet.

"And Ayako Hitsugya will perform an amazing magic trick by pulling the 10-foot pole from up her ass and having a little fun with us for once!"

Ayako glared daggers at him, but cracked a smile nonetheless. She stood in Sakouchi's place now.

"And Koichi will attempt to actually beat me in a fight."

"Oh yeah? Do I hear a challenge?"

Koichi jumped at her, but his face connected with the palm of her hand and he went flying back from the table.

"Told you."

She jumped down and Koichi scrambled up from the floor to stand up there instead.

"Evee Schiffer will showcase her sewing talents buy making an entire room full of embroidered pillows, while, again, Kaien attempts to beat-box."

"What do you guys have against my beat-boxing?" Kaien shouted indignantly.

"I have a weird hobby…" she mumbled, ignoring Kaien, before standing where Koichi stood.

"And Sakouchi will show us his favorite 'mask' while hitting on the first girl he sees!"

"Hey!" he shouted. "I resent that statement…but uh…you free later?"

Evee rolled her eyes and jumped down. They all started up again.

"_La vie boheme! La vie boheme! La vie boheme! La vie boheme!"_

"VIVA LA VIE BOHEME!"

The chairman, much to the students' surprise, smiled.

"You know, Yoshiro, I think they make a good point."

The open-mouthed look on Yoshiro's face was priceless.

"Really?" Evee asked.

"Of course. I didn't realize that I was pressing down on the school rules a bit too much. You're teenagers, you should be more free to do what you will. The seven of you can just make up the school you missed at a later date."

They couldn't believe their luck. However, it wasn't until the bell rang that they realized they never ate.

"Oops."


End file.
